Siege at Ivan Grozny UniversityAmerican Dad
by Aan
Summary: The Smith family has seperated ever since Hayley transfered from community college to the new Ivan Grozny University in Langley. Hayley and her university mates bear the brunt of political dissidence when their graduation day is interrupted by terror...
1. Prologue

Author's Note

None of the characters from American Dad belongs to me unfortunately. However all the other characters mentioned including random students and police officers are all my characters. The names of the cities in the story are named after real cities in Virginia and in other states. The names of the schools are also names I created or made up. As another heads up, the following story is a complete diversion from the actual American Dad show. Unlike the show, Stan is not a CIA operative; instead he works for Homeland Security as an expert on counterterrorism in the United States rather than aboard. Francine is a professor of Arabic and Islamic culture at Pierre Ross University (made up the name) instead of a real estate agent. Klaus the little fish is still a pet but belongs to Roger not to the Smiths. Steve lives with his father and Francine and Hayley live together. In short, the Smiths do not live happily in a nice suburban community; each side of the family is spread out across Virginia. And Roger and Klaus live together outside of Virginia they live in Washington, DC. Roger isn't an alien threat in this story. Klaus doesn't talk at all. One more note, the Smiths aren't as chauvinistic as their real characters are on the show. Each family member has respect for the Middle East, Islamic cultures and Muslim peoples throughout the world; Stan and his family isn't as insensitive to the rest of the world as they are in the show. Well enough side on with the story!


	2. Chapter 1

American Dad Ivan Grozny School Siege

12:00PM Langley, Virginia

Twenty year old Hayley Smith walked around Ivan Grozny University waiting for her friend Ray Adams to straighten his black mortarboard a top his head. Once the hat was perched neatly a top his head he greeted her with a firm handshake.

Today was the university's first graduation of the year. Last year's graduation was cancelled due to a malfunction with the central cooling system and old auditorium. The graduates eventually received their certificates of completion from a different university. Hayley couldn't remember the name; her memory at times seemed to fail her. She wasn't graduating however, Ray was. She was still a junior trying to finish the final semester of her year after transferring from her community college. Ray was a senior and had met her in middle school in Lynchburg. He'd never imagine he would graduate from Ivan Grozny University. It wasn't a difficult school to get into but its curriculum was overly demanding.

Hayley walked beside him as they marched across the courtyard. A medium size statute of Ivan Grozny toward over their heads, Ray grumbled at the statute. She smiled wearily. Today is sure going to be an eventful day…She thought suddenly turning to Ray halting him in his stride. "Ray I'm going to miss you!" She hugged him affectionately stroking the back his head gingerly. He hugged her in return surprise by her mournful mood. He nodded agreeing.

"I'm going to miss you too. I'll miss you're left wing Marxist attitude!" They both shared a laugh before breaking the hug.

"Get going before the coordinators have a near heart attack!" She patted his head watching him leave the courtyard to jog over to the brand new recently built auditorium where a massive crowd of black gowned and mortarboard capped congregation of students had gathered. The majority of the crowd was women less than half were men. Ray was still intimidated by his old junior high fears of girls in large crowds. All the women seemed to stare at him as if to say, 'look at this one…Late as always!' He quickly shuffled over to the men huddled in their own circle with most of their backs turned to the women. There was an invisible barrier between the two groups that could not be broken by the coordinators who ordered everyone to stay in their place and not move from in front of the auditorium. A handful of parents watched smiling.


	3. Chapter 2

Hayley sighed walking away from the statute thinking back to a time in her childhood when she and Ray were still being ferried to elementary school on a yellow bus in Lynchburg.

Dec. 7, 1995 Williamsburg Middle School Timberlake, Virginia

While she and Ray were enjoying their lunch in their school, a shooting occurred at middle school in Timberlake, only seven and half miles from Lynchburg. The later apprehended gunman was thirteen-year-old Joel Conner. Conner was a "computer whiz" as his teachers called him and a paintball lover. He had been bullied by both the popular kids and nearly the entire school minus the faculty members and the more studious students. He didn't mind the bullying at first, he ignored it. His motto was always, "If anyone bothers you, just keep minding your business." The eighth grade school year at recently started and he happened to be a new student at Monty Williamsburg Middle School. His family had moved to Timberlake, Virginia from Grand Rapids, Michigan. The cliques of the school saw him as a nerd to both bully and torment until he eventually learned to live with it. It didn't help the fact that he was one of the only few new students that semester either.

After several weeks of bullying, Joel found that he could no longer ignore the cliques and their taunting. He had tried and exhausted all the options. He'd even told the principal, his teachers and a school security guard. They had all ignored him. Some of them brushed his complaints aside as though it was no deal to them. He began to realize that to adults, at least school wise, they saw bullying as a part of growing up. His geography teacher always quoted, "We all know how school bullying is…Boys will be boys." But it was not only the boys who were taunting him; it was the girls as well. They actually enjoyed laughing at his Michigan accent because they knew if he were to strike any of them out of anger their parents especially their mothers could easily file a lawsuit for harassment. He'd be accused of bullying instead of it being the other way around. His love of paintball kept his anger at a minimum. On weekends when he was not at the movie theatres he and his friends Ren, Zachary, Ben and Terri Sherman (who was his only female friend) would disappear to the outskirts of Timberlake to shoot paintballs. Sometimes they would aim into the sky or other times at rabbits scurrying him from their long distance travels. Joel often fire paintballs at the rabbits. Terri and Zachary both protested several times.

"Leave them alone they don't do anything to you! Leave them be, they're just minding their own business!" After awhile, Joel stopped tormenting the rabbits with his paintball gun and focused instead on building people out of sticks and rocks than firing on them. He often told Ren and the others what would happened if he brought a paint ball gun to school and fired it at everyone who had bully him. Terri always answered, "They'll be covered in paint and have large welts over their bodies." He would shake his head holding his gun possessively in his hands looking at the ground. "You don't get it Terri…The paintball is a metaphor. Be creative." He'd return home that night with a plan formulating in his head. Once alone in his room, he emptied the gun of all its paint balls. He left the room asking his father for his box of bullets. His father immediately told him no getting up from the couch he had recently laid on curled in a ball. Once his father left to look for something in the garage, Joel went into an adjacent office searching for the bullet cast. His father was very cautious of where he placed firearms and bullets. He usually wrapped than padlocked such firearms in a metal money case hiding it inside the ceiling of the office. Anyone walking into the office would barely notice a small crack above his desk. Joel climbed on top of the desk quickly standing on a small pile of books. He worked feverously to cautious remove the case of bullets from the ceiling placing the movable piece back into place. The case was hid inside his oversized marshmallow jacket.

The following morning, he went to school wearing the same jacket while his paintball gun filled with live ammunition was concealed inside his umbrella he brought to school. It was raining that day. His father thought it was strange he went to school with such a large umbrella. Shrugging he returned to eating his breakfast watching his son trudging in military formation to the bus stop a block away.


	4. Chapter 3

The gun was not as large as the umbrella, which made hiding it fairly easy. However, he had to use two twine of rope to keep it close. On the bus he sat at the front of the vehicle keeping his head low as he usually did whenever he rode. Even there, the students taunted him and ridiculed his accent.

"Hey computer whiz!" One of the other students called from across the aisle. "Why are you toting that gigantic umbrella around? And what's with the big jacket?" Two girls sneered at him. They gave each other hi fives before settling back into their seats. Joel remained calm looking out the window as the school building crowded with students holding umbrellas in front of it turned into the bus loading zone. He waited for everyone else to get out of the bus before he disembarked. The two girls had already ruined his otherwise cheery mood for the morning. Surprisingly, no one taunted or called him names on their way out of the bus. They left silently single filed too busy greeting their friends to notice anything unusual. Joel picked up his umbrella feeling parts of the paintball gun rub against his ribs. It was no use in complaining the bus driver and anyone else who saw him would notice he had brought a weapon to school.

"Goodbye computer whiz!" The bus driver announced to him before closing the doors after him. He nodded waiting for the crowd to disperse to their respective classrooms for the morning. He checked his watch; it was 7:40 AM, only twenty minutes until first period. He had wished his friends were there with him. Sitting underneath a classroom window, Joel began observe the students one by one trying to pinpoint who had taunted him and who hadn't. The two girls from the bus earlier had already disappeared into the mostly indoor school. Grumbling he knelt than crouched low on the ground. No one paid attention to him or cared to. For him it was a good thing, no one would harass him. There were teachers walking in and out of crowds of students telling them not to miss their assignments or be late for first period. Occasionally, several students nodded or said,

"Mmm, hmm." Joel quietly untied the ropes around his umbrella. He was cautious in unraveling the gun, carefully slipping into his hand and up his sleeve. No one noticed. At 7:55AM, the front of the school was completely empty; Joel opened his umbrella and used it to shield himself from the pouring rain. When he opened the door, several students stood in front of their lockers gathering their textbooks. One of the girls from the bus looked up at him and scoffed. He raised the gun and fired at her. The other students nearby jumped. They were fired upon as well. One student did manage to crawl over to his first period class and screaming for his teacher. The teacher poked his head out the door as his students asked,

"Where's the noise coming from? Someone's shooting in the hallway?"

They heard a loud bang and jumped in their seats. Several girls covered their heads and faces with their textbooks. Other students began whimpering. Their teacher fell forward lying beside the student who had been trying to warn him to call the school security. One of the students in the classroom ran to the phone against the wall and began dialing the school office. As soon as the first dial sounded in his ear he heard crackles of gunfire followed by massive screaming. His classmates were crying and whimpering over their now wounded or dead friends. The office heard the crying and shrieking from the girls. She calmly instructed the students to stay in one place until the school security reached their classroom. The other students were informed of the instructions and remained in the classroom trying their best to care for their injured classmates. Some who had taken CPR class or home economics began practicing what they had learned in those classes on their friends. More gunfire followed by screams was heard in the hallway.

The school security guards corned Joel from the sides grabbing his paintball gun out of his hands before slamming him against the lockers.

"Don't move! You're under arrest for murder and possessing weapons!" One of the guards yelled in his ear before marching him into the principal's office where he was dismissed from school on permanent expulsion. Joel was shoved down a different hallway from where he had entered to a waiting police vehicle that had received distress calls from the school office. Along with the police officers was the press who had also responded to reports of a school shooting. The police officer explained to one of the guards he had been patrolling in one of the nearby neighborhoods when he received the call. The guard nodded to the officer shoving Joel over to him. A hand was placed on his jacket collar which he still wore. Another police officer, a woman, approached the boy asking him to remove his jacket so they could search for more weapons. The officer looked up at the guard nodding approvingly.

"Thank you Ameen Barak." He said slamming the boy against the passenger's side door. "Hold still!" other students in the second story section of the school watched the scene from the window whispering amongst themselves calling Joel every name imaginable to the human ear. His keyboarding professor who had previously dubbed him, "computer whiz" now denounced him as chaotic destroyer. After the search, he was thrown into the back of the car and driven to Shenandoah county prison. His father never bothered to released him or fight for an appeal in court. He told the press his son deserved the punishment he got. His close friends, divided over the arrest separated from one another soon afterwards not to meet again until eleven years later.


	5. Chapter 4

12:30 Ivan Grozny University June 10, 2006

Hayley walked away from the statute in the courtyard spotting another classmate of hers from physical geography class. Her name was Mahdi Dahiman; she was from Palestine, from a city in the West Bank called Nablus. She and Hayley met two years ago during an Arab American Film Festival the university had showcased to show the students a different view of the Arab countries to "protest and counter the mainstream media's view of the Middle East and all Islamic peoples" as the flyers announced it. She smiled upon seeing Mahdi thinking, _Ivan Grozny is always trying to make a political statement._ They embraced warmly asking how each other had been.

"You know…I'm trying to survive. My mom's still teaching Arabic and Islamic studies at Pierre U. My dad's still working for homeland security. And my little brother Steve has become a free lance journalist. He said he didn't want to work for mainstream media." Mahdi nodded looking at the ground before looking up at her friend. She spoke briefly.

"Mr. Kowalski wanted all the students to know that physical geography class will be cancelled next Friday." Hayley raised her clenched fists in the air in triumph. She whispered, "Yes!" She opposed physical geography and the teaching methods of the professor. She considered geography to be a nuance in her life. Mahdi smiled and giggled a bit before excusing herself from in front of Hayley. Hayley hugged her goodbye telling her they would meet up later after the graduation ceremony. She wouldn't miss Ray's graduation for any interruptions.

Dean's Office 12: 32 PM

Mahdi's Brother Haytham Dahiman, and his friends Nawad Sharaz and Mohan Kapoor stood in front of the university dean's desk trying to explain to her why they were called into the office earlier. They had been called by the dean because of last night's offensives in throwing late night parties pass the lights out curfew.

"Late night parties are prohibited on the campus! It's in the code of conduct!" Dean Sherr Prescott told them. Haytham tried to explain they had made a mistake in the times they had scheduled for the party.

"Excuse, excuse Mr. Dahiman will get you into trouble in your life." She grumbled standing in front of her chair with her hands neatly clasped in front of her.

"Dean…" Nawad raised a hand in the air trying to explain their actions. Mohan nodded saying, "…It was all my sister Ritu's fault. I told her she had to wait until the following night but she insisted that the party happen that night!" he punched his fist into his opened palm to prove his point. She shook her head no.

"I know a lot of the students here want to end their boredom. But late night parties are against the rules!" She cleared her throat clasping her hands together.

"No! No! Wait!" Haytham cried waving his hands in the air like the airport directional agent guiding a plane into its terminal space at the airport. Mohan interrupted him.

"Yes…Dean Prescott, give us a second chance. Besides that was only one offense!"

He raised a single finger into the air believing that their accusation of committing an offense was a weak reason to expel the three of them from the university. They weren't the only students who had thrown late nigh parties pass the lights out curfew between nine and eleven. Dean Prescott shook her head bitterly. She believed they were guilty of committing an offense no matter what their explanations were. She spoke inhaling heavily. Her patience were wearing thin by their constant excuses and lacking evidence.

"All right, all right! However, you all have had too many chances in the past. Since graduation has taken up the majority of my schedule, I will not expel any of you…" They interrupted her to cheer and clap. Mohan and Nawad raised their fists in the air muttering a solemn, "Yes!" Their eyes shifted from the window to her.

"I want you instead to discharge yourselves from any school clubs or fraternities you joined at the beginning of the year. I'm not going to assume you are Frat boys." She spoke matter of fact in an unusual serious tone pointing to each student standing before her. They could tell her nerves were on the deep end ready to give way to a less settled mood of behavior. Mohan grinned nodding in triumph. Nawad muttered, "Shakrun." Haytham translated the word for her in case she hadn't remembered what the word meant.

"It means thank you in Arabic…Shakrun Dean. And we will drop our fraternities we joined." Haytham motioned for Mohan and Nawad to follow him hurriedly.

"I don't want to see you three in my office again! I have far more important issues to deal with!" she warned hoping they would realize she was serious about it. On their way out, Mohan overheard the dean shouting over her late appearance at the graduation ceremony that was still one and half to two hours away from beginning. Nawad and Haytham walked ahead not hearing a word she said.

"Oh Lord…The rehearsal for the commencement speech has already started and I'm late!" Prescott hurriedly gathered her speech scattered across her desk counting each page number off before dashing out of her office toward the auditorium. The three men headed towards the cafeteria.


	6. Chapter 5

Potemkin Hall Cafeteria 12:37 PM

Hayley was glad the cafeteria was still serving food. She had been hungry the entire two hours she sat inside art history class. She walked through the entrance of the kitchen area easily sneaking pass two girls who weren't paying attention to the line but chatting to one another as everyone in front of them moved up two spaces. They didn't seem to care if others were cutting them either. Hayley spotted another classmate of hers three people ahead of her. It was Bilal Williams from Islamic literature class. They had often bumped into one another while they studied or read books in the university's Vladikavkaz library. It was the first time they were meeting here in the cafeteria. She didn't take Islamic literature class but Bilal did and loved it. As the line moved forward she stepped out of it hurriedly tiptoeing while Bilal moved forward.

"Bilal…How are you doing?" She whispered to avoid any stares from where she stood. Someone behind her stared angrily signaling she had better not cut otherwise there would be a massive uproar.

"I'm doing fine Hayley thanks." He turned walking forward to the cashier. She stood on the side staying clear of the glares she received from half the people in line. Her eyes fell on Mahdi's older brother Haytham and his two best friends Mohan and Nawad standing at the end of the line next to the condiments and microwave table. They began yelling at her to get to the back of the line thinking she was preparing to squeeze her way to the front of everyone else. Several people joined in their call, motioning for her to go to the back of the line. Bilal finished paying for his food turning to her he said, "Come on…Let's go eat. I already pay for your food."

Hayley was surprised by his actions. She didn't want him to pay for anything.

"Thanks Bilal but I wanted to pay…I was going to pay eventually. I mean…" Before she could explain her shellshock he raised a hand in the air waving her into silence once again.

"Don't mention it…This table looks good." He sat gently pulling up a chair for her. She shrugged sitting across from him. Haytham and Mohan approached their table plopping into the two available seats across from the two. Nawad dragged behind the two men walking cautiously with a try full of bowls, three cups of lemonade and a handful of napkins. As soon as he reached the table he dropped the tray in front of Mohan while he chewed on his mayonnaise covered bologna and cheese sandwich. Hayley stared at the sandwich cringing from the mayo dripping from the sides or running over the crust. Bilal briefly stared at the sandwich also wondering how Mohan would stomach such a large quantity of mayonnaise. Christopher Frankfurter, a member of the university's Student Counsel passed by their table briefly stopping to chat with Bilal.

"Hey Bilal!" He stood up calmly clasping his hand firmly with Christopher's own sweaty palms. He had spent his entire morning running up and down the university campus to make sure everyone who was participating in the graduation ceremony that afternoon wouldn't be late or miss their part in speeches. His palms grew sweaty from shaking hands with all the students who had dashed off to rehearsal their speeches for the graduates. Christopher smiled showing him a stack of paper for the graduation ceremony. The papers listed the entire time schedule for the ceremony, the names of the graduates, several revised speeches from Dean Prescott, (the red ink marks were visible even from a far distance) diagrams of where each person would sit in the auditorium in order to avoid instability during the ceremony, and a second list of coordinators and overseers of the entire graduation proceeding.

"Look at all these papers I have to carry around, correct and store on file. See, Bro? Man, Bilal you're lucky you didn't sign up for student counsel…I doubt you would have wanted to anyway." Bilal would have signed up had it not been for his busy schedule. Nawad gawked at the papers whistling asking if there were anymore papers he had to place on file. Christopher shook his head firmly. He gathered the papers into one hand shuffling them into a neat file. His eyes darted around the table to Mohan, Hayley and Haytham who raised an eyebrow at the stack of papers. Hayley grumbled standing up from the chair.

She was asked, "Are you all right Hayley? You don't have a headache or are you sick?" Bilal shook Christopher's hand dismissing him to leave and care for his papers. For the rest of the lunch period and time they had left, the group ate in complete silence barely making eye contact. The only voices heard at the table were those behind Hayley coming from two women sitting cross legged one table down occasionally their loud whispers floating into their space. Hayley finished her food standing up from her seat. She lifted up the tray she had used carrying it over to a nearby trash bin.

Turning to face Bilal, she asked cautiously, "So…what do you want to do after lunch?" Bilal shrugged unsure of what activities he would be able to complete before returning to his afternoon Conflict and Peace resolution class.

Haytham cleared his throat announcing to the small group that he would join Mohan in Professor Simm's Mathematics class. Professor Art Simm had been Mohan's political science teacher the year before when he decided at the last minute to teach mathematics instead. Haytham and Mohan along with Nawad occasionally missing several hours of instructions took the class an hour and a half after lunch. Although it was close to the last week of class, they still had about two weeks of class sessions left before summer break. Neither student could ever figure out the quizzes that were given during lecture. Mohan always had difficulty staying on top with the professor's teaching methods. He distasted taking any quiz from Professor Simm's class; they were always intimidating for him. Nawad missed so many quizzes and tests he never bothered to show up for those specific days of testing. Haytham guessed on most of the quizzes and surprisingly got most of the answers correct. The three sighed miserably in unison noticing the two girls behind their table had looked up from their own conversion.

"Let's get out of here!" Mohan suggested getting up from the table as the other two followed silently. They followed Hayley as she headed toward the statute and courtyard once again seeing a massive crowd of graduates, enthusiastic parents, university faculty and student counsel members gather outside the large auditorium. Rehearsals for the speeches were still on going. She could see Christopher holding his own speech in his hand trembling slightly as he read it to an audience of parents and the graduates' younger and older siblings who had surrounded him. Only Bilal went in a separate direction from the four of them, he was returning his book to the library so he could hurriedly dash half way across campus to his next class starting in fifteen minutes.


End file.
